


The Power in Her Thighs

by PrincessofPunk8



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Slight thigh worship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofPunk8/pseuds/PrincessofPunk8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky enjoys watching Charlotte throw her opponents around by her thighs, even if it gets her worked up watching her matches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power in Her Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> Gratuitous lady porn.

Becky waited for Charlotte by the door of the Divas locker room. She had both her bag and Charlotte's ready to go, with the exception of Charlotte's change of clothes that was slung over the bench inside. While projecting an air of patience, of simply waiting for her girlfriend, inside she was burning up.

Watching Charlotte in the sparkly red gear was just too much for her poor body to take. The gear showed off everything about her body that Becky loved, and most importantly, it showed her thighs off to perfection. While Becky knew she had what might be a slightly unhealthy obsession with Charlotte's thighs, she also knew that Charlotte didn't really mind, as much as she claimed to protest.

"Hey," she greeted, as Charlotte walked down the hallway towards her. "Sorry Paige kinda threw the match." Charlotte didn't reply, instead reaching out a hand to cup Becky's cheek and brush a tender kiss across her lips.

"You watched that disaster huh?" Charlotte asked as she pulled back, pushing the door open. Becky followed her through, and leant up against the wall of lockers behind Charlotte. "What did you think, honestly?"

Becky licked her lips as she watched Charlotte start to strip the top of her gear off. "Wasn't bad," she hummed, aiming for nonchalant. "Would have been better if you had a less...obnoxious opponent." Charlotte laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Although," Becky continued, taking Charlotte's hand. "I gotta say, it was pretty hot watching you throw her around." She slid Charlotte's hand up her skirt, pressing their combined hands against her panties. Charlotte groaned as she felt how soaked Becky's panties were.

"Becks, I don't know..." She started only to be cut off when Becky pressed a finger to her lips.

"You don't have to do anything," she purred, her voice dropping lower. "I'll do all the work, all you gotta do is take what I give you." Charlotte visibly shuddered, her breathing starting to pick up.

"All you gotta do, is let me do what I want," Becky finished. Charlotte licked her suddenly dry lips, before she gave a quick wordless nod. Becky grinned wide, and jerked her head towards the shower in a silent command. Charlotte gathered up her clothes and rushed her way through a quick shower and change of clothes, before Becky grabbed her hand and led the two of them out to the rental car. Charlotte pulled out of the parking lot, and dared a quick glance towards Becky.

"Dare I ask what you have planned for tonight?" She asked hesitantly, knowing that sometimes Becky preferred to keep her thoughts to herself.

"You'll enjoy it, don't worry," Becky promised. Charlotte resisted the urge to mutter that she hadn't answered her question, and instead turned her attention back to the road.

Halfway back to the hotel, Charlotte was distracted by the soft moans coming from the passenger seat. She glanced over, and almost slammed her foot on the break in shock. Becky was slouched down in the seat, right foot propped on the dashboard, and skirt flipped up over the tops of her thighs. Her dark blue panties were pulled to the side by her right hand, hooked under her thigh, and Charlotte could see the movements of her left arm in the tightly corded biceps, and the small tremors that shook Becky.

"What are you doing?" She asked, forcing herself to only watch out of the corner of her eye.

"What does it...ah...look like," Becky groaned, her voice catching in the middle of her sentence. "I can't wait, your match made me soaked. Every glimpse of you, it just made me want you more." Charlotte swallowed, her throat suddenly dry as she contemplated pulling off the road.   
Fortunately for her peace of mind, the turnoff for the hotel came up quickly, and she was able to park the car safely. Unfortunately for Becky, she had pulled off the road before she was able to cum, and so by the time that Charlotte was parking and climbing out of the car, Becky was even more worked up, and even more anxious to get the evening started.   
They had the elevator to themselves on the way up, so Becky took advantage of the solitude to push Charlotte up against the wall and kiss her hard. Charlotte slid her hands under Becky's shirt, resting her hands on the bare skin that was revealed.

She pulled Becky forward, until her girlfriend was straddling her thigh. Becky groaned at the pressure, and couldn't control the urge to grind herself down. The doors dinged, and out the two ladies stumbled, heading towards their door at the end of the hall. They had separated before they left the elevator, but that didn't stop Becky from shoving Charlotte against the wall next to their door and making out with her again, even as she tried to get the keycard out of the pocket of Charlotte's jeans.

Becky managed to get the door opened, and broke away from Charlotte long enough to get them inside. She slammed the door, and shoved Charlotte up against the closed door. The blonde let out a soft gasp as the impact forced her to exhale, before looking down as Becky sunk to her knees. Becky undid the button on Charlotte's jeans, and stripped them down her thighs slowly. Stepping out of them carefully, Charlotte was unprepared for Becky to slide her left leg over her shoulder, and had to slide one hand into the tussled red locks to secure herself. Becky leant forward and inhaled deeply, the wet spot on the front of the pale pink panties all the proof she needed that her little display in the car had affected Charlotte. She linked her fingers in the panties and pulled the crotch away from Charlotte's cunt, leaning in to lick a long stripe from bottom to top. Becky's moan from the taste combined with the deep throaty groan that fell from Charlotte's lips, and Charlotte's fist in Becky's hair twitched. Becky widened her knees against the carpet to retain her stance, and brought her hands up to spread Charlotte wide open. Charlotte moaned, and Becky took the opportunity to brush her thumb over Charlotte's clit.

"God Becks,"Charlotte cursed, the muscles in her thighs tensing. She dug the heel that was over Becky's shoulder into her back, urging her forward. "More," she demanded. Becky chuckled and blew a breath of air out lightly, before she sucked Charlotte's clit into her mouth without warning. Charlotte let out a choked off scream, and used her grip on Becky's hair to push her face firmer into her. Charlotte was trembling against the door, steadily losing her balance. Becky waited until she was about to fall over before she pulled away, ignoring the disappointed noise that fell from Charlotte's lips.

"On the bed," she demanded, her voice quiet but accepting no arguments. Charlotte scrambled to get on the bed, stumbling as she fought to get her feet steady under her. Becky followed behind her, stripping off her clothes as she went. Charlotte kneeled at the end of the bed, and Becky pressed her breasts against Charlotte's back. She ran her hands up Charlotte's hips, and slid her hands up under her shirt. Charlotte held her arms up and Becky pushed her shirt off, and unclasped her bra. Charlotte tossed her bra to the side, and moaned when Becky took her breasts in her hands. She leant back, resting her body against Becky's chest and trusting her not to let them fall, and dropped her head on Becky's shoulder. Becky delighted in the moans and gasps that dropped from Charlotte's lips as she alternated between pinching Charlotte's nipples and groping her breasts. Charlotte loved it a little rough, and Becky loved pushing her to her limits and beyond.

"Hands on the headboard, kneel on the pillows," Becky breathed in Charlotte's ear. Charlotte gasped at the soft commanding tone, before she scrambled up the bed. Becky crawled up after her, and slid her panties down her thighs. Charlotte lifted up one leg at a time to let the pale pink fabric be slid off, and then returned to her kneeling position. Becky shifted her with soft hands, moving her around to the exact position that she wanted her in, before resting her chin on Charlotte's shoulder and plastered her body against Charlotte's back.

"Comfortable babe?" She asked, enjoying the way that Charlotte was kneeling with slightly spread thighs brought her down enough that she could reach her ear. Charlotte shuddered and nodded, almost incoherent pleas spilling from her mouth. Becky slid underneath her, and reached up to rest her hands on Charlotte's thighs. She used to grip to help Charlotte lower herself onto Becky's mouth, and Becky went straight back to licking her pussy. With every lick of Becky's tongue, Charlotte's hips jerked away from the stimulation. Becky hummed in disapproval and instead of holding Charlotte open, she wrapped her hands around her thighs instead and used them as leverage to hold her down against Becky's lips. Charlotte cried out at Becky's relentless assault on her clit, and her hips stuttered. Becky ran her teeth lightly over her clit, and combined with the assault up against the door, Charlotte came over Becky's face. Her breath hitched and she choked off the moan that threatened to come out needier than she expected. Becky released one of Charlotte's thighs and reached up, gripping her left wrist gently and pulling it to rest between his thighs. She guided Charlotte's fingers to spread her lips open, and returned her hand to Charlotte's thigh. Charlotte gasped, and Becky smirked. She flicked her tongue out, and started tongue fucking Charlotte. Charlotte whimpered and shifted her hand to press her thumb against her clit. Becky tongue fucked her to a second orgasm, and refused to let up.

"Please," Charlotte begged. "Becks I can't..." She looked down and whimpered at the sight of Becky, red hair spread around her face, cum covering her face. Becky pulled away and met Charlotte's gaze, eyes full of fire.

"You promised," she growled. "You said that you'd take everything I had to give. So take it Charlotte." She renewed her efforts, and Charlotte screamed as she came again, her arm against the headboard buckling and her vision whiting out for a moment.

Charlotte only vaguely felt soft hands catching her, and repositioning her on the bed. She blinked, just as Becky came back into view, carrying a washcloth.

"Everything you wanted?" She mumbled, words not cooperating properly. Becky chuckled and settles on her stomach between Charlotte's spread legs. She gently swiped between Charlotte's legs, wiping away the cum. She swiped it over her lips before tossing the cloth aside. She rested her head on Charlotte's thigh and nipped gently. Charlotte groaned and rested a hand on the back of Becky's head.

"No marks," she sighed. Becky laughed and went back to leaving a trail of love bites down Charlotte's thigh. "Did you actually get off?" Charlotte questioned.

"Tonight wasn't about me," Becky said, propping her chin on her thigh instead so she could meet Charlotte's eyes.

"I can help if you want," Charlotte offered. "You should get off too. Fuck, get yourself on my thigh." Becky drew her lower lip between her teeth, clearly tempted. She pulled herself up, and straddled Charlotte's thigh, grinding down.

"That's right babe, get yourself off," Charlotte demanded. "That's what set you off today isn't it, watching my thighs throw Paige around. Knowing that I could crush you between my thighs if I wanted to." Becky groaned and leant forward, resting her hands on charlottes hip to steady herself.

"Get your hand on your clit, and cum over my thigh Becks," Charlotte commanded. Becky groaned and rubbed two fingers over her clit in tight circles. She screamed as she came, having been worked up all night, and slumped down over Charlotte's body. Charlotte wrapped her arms around Becky's shoulders and ran her fingertips up and down her shoulder blades.

"Are there marks on my thigh?" She asked as Becky caught her breath.

"You can wear stockings," Becky mumbled into her chest. Charlotte laughed, and after a moment Becky joined in, settling into sleep.


End file.
